Like a Shooting Star
by Penikia
Summary: Hubungan persahabatan mereka terjalin tiba-tiba, begitupun dengan perasaan aneh di diri mereka masing-masing tapi pada akhirnya memenuhi keinginan dihati mereka yang penuh pengharapan. seperti bintang jatuh yang mengabulkan permintaan. #Fic Event AoKaga INA


Kagami bertemu dengannya ditempat les. Seorang pemuda pemalas, berambut _navy blue_ dan berkulit redup.

Dan berbicara tentang les.. Kagami Taiga sang Baka dari SMA Seirin itu ikut les? Oh ayolah kalian percaya? Yang ada dipikirannya hanya ChesseBurger dan Basket, meskipun ia tidak ikut klub basket disekolahnya.

 _Well_ , sebenarnya Ayahnya yang menyuruhnya. Kagami sebenarnya ingin menolak, tapi melihat ekspresi Ayahnya yang lusuh (karena pulang kerja) sambil memelas, Kagami dengan terpaksa mengikuti perintah Ayahnya.

 _And now_. 2 minggu sudah ia harus punya kelas lagi setelah pulang dari Seirin. Dan di 2 minggu itu juga Kagami merasa bosan dengan kehidupannya. Tapi 2 hari setelahnya ia bertemu secercah cahaya yang bersinar di kehidupan suramnya. Rasanya permintaannya saat ada bintang jatuh itu terkabul.

* * *

 **Like a Shooting Star**

 **Kuroko no Basuke©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **AoKaga**

 **Romance and Friendship, T atau mungkin T+ (maybe)**

 **For Aomine's Birthday and Event AoKaga INA's Group**

 **Warn: Narasi author yang campur aduk, alur kecepetan, Typo, dll...**

* * *

Kedua butir _Crimson_ itu tak lepas dari setiap ayunan daun sakura yang tertiup angin. Tangan kekar itu seolah tak lelah menjadi tiang penyangga dagu. Terkadang bibir ranum itu terbuka lebar, dibarengi setitik air mata di kedua maniknya, menandakan sang pemilik tengah dilanda kantuk.

2 minggu lebih satu hari ia terkurung ditempat penuh ilmu ini. Memaksa otaknya berfikir disetiap quiz yang diberikan oleh sensei. Sebenarnya ia ingin pergi, kabur, bolos atau apalah asal jangan berada ditempat sumpek ini. Tapi lagi-lagi ia teringat wajah Ayahnya, yang berkata jika "Ini adalah cara yang terbaik untuk masa depanmu." Dan kagami iya iya saja, karena tak mau durhaka terhadap orang tuanya.

55, 56, 57, 58,... jarum jam panjang dihitungnya setiap gerakan saat berpindah dari satu angka ke angka lainnya.

Ngahhhhhh Kagami benar-benar bosan. Plissssss tak bisakah waktu berjalan lebih cepat?

Hahhhhh.. lebih baik dia izin ketoilet. Mungkin dengan air membasuh wajah suntuknya bisa menyegarkan keadaannya.

Kagami sudah ancang-ancang, siap berdiri dan memanggil sang sensei. Tapi...

 **Sreg**

Sang pintu kelas terbuka atau lebih tepatnya dibuka oleh seseorang dari luar. Dan selanjutnya berdirilah seorang pemuda, masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. Mata _shappire_ nya memancarkan aura malas tetapi tajam, kulit tan yang entah kenapa membuatnya terlihat gagah, dan warna rambut yang senada dengan maniknya.

"Yo! Maaf Sensei. Aku terlambat." Ia berjalan melangkah kedepan kelas. Menghampiri sang guru yang tersenyum berwibawa kepada orang itu.

"Ahh. Kau pasti Aomine-kun kan? Tak apa, kita baru memulai satu jam pelajaran. Nah coba kau perkenalkan dirimu dulu Aomine-kun!" titah sensei.

Tanpa anggukan atau kata 'iya' sebagai persetujuan, si kulit tan itu berbalik menghadap para murid. "Aomine Daiki. Kelas 1 SMA touou." Tuturnya tanpa salam yang hangat dan senyuman diwajahnya. Tapi anehnya murid-murid cewek malah berteriak-teriak histeris tanpa rasa malu.

"Nah Aomine-kun. Kau bisa duduk disamping Kagami-kun!" sensei menunjuk Kagami yang sedang setengah mengangkat bokongnya akibat rencana 'izin ketoilet'nya tadi.

Dan kali ini pemuda bermarga Aomine itu mengangguk, lalu beranjak untuk kemudian mendudukan dirinya dikursi samping Kagami.

"He. Ternyata lo ambeyen ya?"

 **Ctak**

Perempatan hinggap disisi dahi Kagami. dengan secepat kilat menengok kearah pemuda menyebalkan yang tengah tersenyum mengejek.

" _Teme_! Apa lo bilang?"

"Gak usah malu. Gue gak akan bilang-bilang." Dan dengan itu Aomine langsung menumpukan kedua tangannya dimeja untuk kemudian menyembunyikan wajah yang siap memasuki alam mimpi.

Lalu Kagami? hoooo... lihat saja, dia masih memelototi si empu pembuat kejengkelan yang tengah tertidur membelakanginya, masih dengan posisi bokong setengah terangkat diatas kursinya.

Pantas saja kau disangka ambeyen Bakagami!

.

.

Kalian tahu apa hal paling menyebalkan dalam hidup Kagami? Bukan.. bukan karena dia harus terpaksa ikut les-meskipun kenyataannya begitu-tapi ada hal yang lebih menjengkelkan dari itu. Bertemu dengan seorang Aomine Daiki.

Bukan karena sifat pemalasnya, bukan juga karena dia selalu ngupil dan meletakannya dibawah mejanya. Tapi karena ucapan yang dilontarkan si gosong itu kemarin dan berlanjut hingga sekarang. Padahal baru 24 jam mereka bertemu.

"Oh. Ternyata si ambeyen. Rajin sekali eh?" Kagami berpapasan dengannya di lampu merah. Menunggu lampu pejalan itu berganti hijau. Kagami mendengus, malas meladeni orang disampingnya. Biarlah mau dikata ambeyen kek, liver kek, atau kanker payudara pun si merah tak mau peduli.

Eh?

Tapi laki-laki tak punya payudara Kagami!

 **Ting**

Akhirnya lampu hijau menyala, kagami bergegas menghentakan kakinya menyebrang jalan untuk selanjutnya masuk ke gedung berlantai tiga yang disinyalir tempat lesnya. Meninggalkan si biru yang berjalan santai dan memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku.

...

"Jika kita substitusikan X ke Y maka... bla... bla..."

Kagami meremang melihat rumus alien dipapan tulis. Penjelasan sang sensei pun berasa radio rusak yang terngiang ditelinganya. Mengabaikan sang sensei yang masih asyik menerangkan, Kagami kembali menghadap jendela seperti biasa. Dedaunan yang tertiup angin musim semi lebih menarik untuk diperhatikan.

20 menit berlalu ia melihat daun yang beterbangan. Matanya lama-lama perih juga, jadi ia kembali menghadap depan masih dengan pipi yang disangga tangan. Dan sensei pun masih setia dengan sang rumus alien bagi Kagami. Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua murid disana, ada yang khusyu mendengarkan sang sensei dan adapula yang sibuk corat-coret entah apa dibukunya.

Dan ketika arah pandangannya sampai pada orang disampingnya. Kagami mengerenyit. Aomine... tengah memperhatikannya dengan wajah yang bertengger diatas meja. Kagami ingin mengabaikannya tapi melihat si hitam ini sangat serius menelisikinya ia jadi tak tahan untuk bertanya. Lalu ia menuliskan sesuatu dibukunya.

' _ **Apa?'**_ itulah kata yang Kagami tulis tadi kemudian memperlihatkannya pada Aomine.

Tanpa diduga Aomine pun melakukan hal yang sama, ia bangun dari kegiatan 'Memandangi Kagami' tadi. Lalu menulis.

' _ **Mau bolos bersama?!'**_ Kagami berjengit, kaget!

' _ **LO GILA?!'**_ tulisannya di kapital semua. Mengekspresikan jika Kagami berteriak kalau saja ia berbicara.

Aomine kembali menorehkan pena, sedikit lebih lama dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

' _ **Apa? Apa Lo gk pernah bolos? Gue liat lo gak pernah serius dengerin sensei.'**_

Pertanyaan dan pernyataan Aomine menohok Kagami. Yahhhhh iya juga sih. Tapi sumvahhh sebosan apapun dia disini, ia tak pernah berfikir untuk bolos. Menjawab pertanyaan Aomine tadi Kagami menulis lagi.

' _ **Iya gue emang gak pernah bolos, secara gue kan anak rajin. Dan soal gue gak pernah merhatiin sensei, itu urusan gue bukan urusan lo! Kerjaan lo juga cuma tidur doang kan? Gak usah sok tau deh!'**_

Aomine mendengus, yang benar saja 'Rajin'?

' _ **Oh'**_

Panasssss, uap panas nyembur diatas kepala Kagami. Panjang-panjang ia nulis malah dihadiahi 'Oh' doang. Kagami ngos-ngosan mengatur amarahnya, ia tidak boleh meluapkan emosinya disini.

 **Pluk**

Secarik kertas yang digulung jatuh di meja Kagami. Alis cabang itu naik satu. Kagami mengambilnya lalu membukanya.

' _ **Mau gak?'**_

 **Pluk**

Kertas lain datang menyusul.

' _ **Gue bukannya sok tau atau apa? Tapi yang pasti lo sama kayak gue, bosen merhatiin pelajaran. Makanya daripada buang waktu buat ngelamun, kita bolos aja.'**_

Hemmm.. Kagami menimang-nimang, meskipun ia tak yakin keputusannya untuk membolos bisa dibilang pilihan yang baik.

 **Pluk**

' _ **Ok'**_

 _Well_ , yeah. Mungkin bukan keputusan yang buruk.

...

Dua langkah sepasang kaki beriringan ditrotoar jalanan Ikebukuro. Setelah melewati murid-murid yang was wes wos (berbisik-bisik) dengan tatapan curiga, yeah bagaimana tidak curiga mereka berdua terang-terangan membawa tas sekolahnya keluar kelas. Untung saat itu sensei sedang ke kantor mengambil kertas quis.

Jalanan disana lumayan lengang, sedangkan jam sudah menunjukan pukul lima. Harusnya banyak orang-orang yang baru pulang dari kantor atau hanya sekedar jalan-jalan sore. Dan sayangnya tidak.

Suasana hening yang tercipta, atmosfer yang canggung disebabkan mereka belum saling mengenal. Dan... tak ada yang berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan.

"Errr... Kita mau kemana?"

Oh sepertinya Kagami yang pertama.

"Entah."

Oke cukup... Kagami emosi sekarang. Si hitam ini yang mengajaknya bolos dan sekarang malah tak tahu mau dibawa kemana.

"Hah? Oy! Lo yang ngajak gue bolos harusnya lo tau tujuan bolos kita!" Kagami berteriak, cukup keras membuat orang-orang menoleh ke mereka berdua.

"Jangan teriak keras-keras bego. Lagipula gue belom kenal lo, siapa nama lo?"

"Kagami, Kagami Taiga. Lo kemaren gak dengerin sensei ya?"

"Gak. Males. Gue Aomine Daiki."

"Dah tau."

"Cih!"

Aomine mendecak sebal. Amburegeul sekali nih bocah merah, dia kan ngajak kenalan baek-baek. Ahhh.. dia ingin main basket jadinya buat ngelampiasin kekesalan. Tunggu!

Aomine menoleh secepat kilat kesampingnya. "Lo bisa basket?"

"Bisa."

"Mau One on One?"

Dan entah kenapa cengiran dari si rambut merah membuat Aomine merasa ingin berteman lebih dekat dengannya.

"Oke."

...

Dua remaja lelaki berbadan tegap itu bergumul ditengah lapangan, memperebutkan bola oranye yang dipantulkan si biru.

"Gimana Kagami? Loe nyerah?" Aomine nyengir ngejek, melihat rival dihadapannya ngos-ngosan.

Oke.. Aomine akui, Kagami adalah orang pertama yang mengimbangi permainan basketnya. Karena kalian pasti tahu siapa Aomine Daiki? _Unstoppabl_ e _Ace_ dari Touou Gakuen dan mantan _Ace_ Kiseki no Sedai. Siapa yang kuat melawannya coba? Kecuali dirinya sendiri menurutnya.

Dan sekarang Aomine bersyukur, menemukan rival sesama maniak basket sepertinya. Lagipula permainan basket Kagami lumayan juga meski ia enggan mengakuinya. Tapi tetap saja ia yang unggul disini, walaupun cuma selisih 1 poin.

"Hah...hah... cih.. gue gak akan nyerah Aomine."

Dengan cepat tangan Kagami terjulur, lalu men _steal_ bola ditangan Aomine yang tanpa penjagaan kemudian menerobos lawannya dengan secepat kilat berlari kearah ring. Dan Aomine tidak akan membiarkan hal itu.

Aomine menyeringai menyeramkan. Matanya berkilat tajam, _Shappire_ nya hanya fokus pada bola dan... Kagami.

Sang Macan Seirin terus menerjang kearah ring, tak peduli keringat yang sudah seperti air terjun. Ia hanya ingin memasukan bola ditangannya ke ring agar menang dari si Panther. Ia terus melaju... sedikit lagi sampai, bola siap di _dunk_ , Kagami melompat dan...

 _Steal_

Bola itu hilang, Kagami membelalak. Aomine melompat tepat dibelakangnya bahkan ia tak sempat melihat tangan besar Aomine yang menampar bola itu jauh ke depan Kagami.

 **Bruk**

Mereka jatuh berjamaah. Jatuh dengan posisi biasa tentu saja, yang saling berhadapan dan mengangkang (plisss ini kata rada ambigu ya?).

"Itt..tte." Kagami mengusap bokongnya yang terjerembab. Eh? Kok ada tangan item didepannya?

Kagami menengadah, dan... Aomine sedang menyodorkan tangannya didepan wajah Kagami dengan cengiran sangat makmur. Kagami menyatukan tangannya dengan tangan Aomine, lalu Aomine membantu Kagami berdiri.

"Hebat juga lo." Puji Aomine masih dengan cengirannya.

"Lo juga." Kagami balas tersenyum.

Lalu mereka berjalan menuju sisi lapangan untuk kemudian duduk bersebelahan. Untunglah Kagami membeli 2 botol pocary hari ini. "Nih!" Kagami menyodorkan satu botol ke Aomine.

" _Sankyu_." Tanpa babibu Aomine langsung membuka penutup botol dan menenggaknya brutal.

"Lo ikut klub basket?" Aomine bertanya setelah menghilangkan dahaganya.

Kagami tak langsung jawab, dia masih meminum cairan isotonik itu dengan rakus.

"Fffuah.. " Kagami mengusap cairan yang menempel disekitar mulutnya. "Nggak. Gue gak ikut klub basket."

"Lah kenapa?"

Kagami mendengus. "Permainan basket jepang itu membosankan, payah. Gue pengennya yang bisa bikin darah gue mendidih tiap main."

Sayangnya Aomine tak mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkan Kagami tadi. Yang ada diotaknya sekarang hanya 3 kata yang membuatnya naik darah ' .Payah.' sang Panther mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat.

Disampingnya Kagami menoleh dan langsung bergidik ngeri. "L..Lo kenapa?"

Aomine menoleh sangat cepat dengan tatapan mematikan. "Jangan asal ngomong!"

kagami memutar kedua bola matanya. "Gue bicara fakta Ao. Baru beberapa bulan gue disini, gue gak semangat maen basket. Gak ada yang seimbang lawan gue."

Lawan bicara menyeringai. "Ada kok. Gue." Ia menepuk-nepuk dada eksotisnya. "Lagian lo kalah dari gue. Jadi siapa yang payah?"

"Cih. Cuma beda satu point doang Aho! Lainkali gue gak akan kalah."

"Oy..oy siapa yang Aho hah? Dan... Lo gak akan pernah menang dari gue Baka" Aomine tersenyum mengejek.

Perempatan imajiner hinggap didahi Kagami. "Jangan panggil gue Baka. Aho!"

Aomine tertawa. "Hahaha lah emang kenapa? Emang kenyataannya gitu kan? Lo B.a.k.a." Aomine kembali tertawa renyah.

Sedangkan Kagami sudah mulai mengeluarkan asap-asap kejengkelan.

 **Grep**

Kagami menarik kerah baju Aomine. "Diam lo!"

"Masalah ya kalo gue panggil lo Baka?" Raut mata Aomine terlihat serius. Dan mau tak mau Kagami jadi tak enak, lalu melepaskan cengkramannya. Dan mengusap tengkuknya.

"Yahhh.. gue... Cuma gak mau aja dipanggil gitu."

Tiba-tiba Aomine berbaring dengan tangan yang dilipat dibawah kepalanya.

"Gue cuman mau lebih deket sama lo kok." Matanya memandang lembayung senja diatas.

 _Crimson_ Kagami membelalak, secepat kilat ia menoleh ke Aomine. Dan dengan mata melotot ia bertanya. "Lo homo ya?"

Aomine menekuk alisnya dan memandang Kagami.

 **Hup**

Dengan sekali gerakan ia langsung duduk kembali dan wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Kagami. "Emangnya kenapa kalo gue _gay_?" Aomine kembali menatap Kagami dengan mode seriusnya.

"...Dan... Salah ya kalo gue suka lo?"

Kagami diam mematung. Otaknya macet seketika, matanya masih terbelalak dan...

 **Blush**

Entah kenapa Kagami merasa wajahnya sangat panas.

"Pfffttt... Buahahahahaha." Aomine guling-gulingan gaje sambil memegang perutnya.

Dan Kagami masih meloading kata-kata Aomine. Tapi tak berlangsung lama, karena tertawaan nista dari dedemit hitam didepannya sukses membuatnya hidup kembali.

"Eh?" Kagami kicep.

"Hahahahaha gue becanda Bakagami. Hahahahaha lo kok.. hahahaha muka lo bwahahahaha entah kenapa jadi manis klo merah gitu bwahahahaha."

Wajah Kagami kembali ber _blushing_ ria, merambat hingga telinganya. Pasalnya tadi si item bilang kalo dia manis. _The hell_ , dia cowok brow bukan kue lapis.

"Aho! Berisik lo. Berenti godain gue."

Naas.. sang pelaku pengketawaan masih setia dengan kegiatan guling-gulingnya.

Cukup! Kagami berdiri. Menenteng tas nya. Lalu berjalan ke luar lapangan.

"Ha...ha...ha.. Oy!" Akhirnya Aomine berhenti tertawa, mengusap setitik air mata di sudut matanya. Masalahnya Kagami ngambek jadinya.

"...Oy Kagami tunggu!"

Kagami masih berjalan menjauh dengan perasaan dongkol,

"Cih." Dengan tergesa-gesa Aomine mengambil tasnya juga dan menyusul Kagami.

 **Grep**

"Oy Tunggu!" Aomine menarik pergelangan tangan Kagami, hingga berhadapan dengannya. Dan...

Ekspresi Kagami benar-benar marah.

"...Gue minta maaf okey. Gue cuman.. terlalu seneng ketemu lo."

Alis bercabang itu naik satu. "Berarti lo beneran homo?"

"Ck. Bukan itu maksudnya bego. Jujur..." Aomine menghela nafas. "Lo orang pertama yang bisa ngimbangin gue, orang pertama yang gak takut liat permainan basket gue, Orang pertama yang gue pengen jadiin sahabat, dan orang pertama yang sama bodohnya sama gue."

Kagami terkekeh. "Jadi lo mau jadi sahabat gue karena gue bego gitu? Somplak lu ah. Nanti kita jadi _best friend_ paling AhoBaka tau gak?!"

"Hahaha. Biarin lah. Lagian maen basket gak perlu terlalu punya otak kan?"

"Kampret lu!"

Mereka tertawa bersamaan. Seakan kebodohan mereka adalah hal yang paling lucu.

"Jadi... mau jadi sahabat gue?... eh bukan, bukan.." Aomine berdehem.

"...Mau gak jadi Rival plus Sahabat gue?"

Dan entah kenapa rasanya perut Kagami geli-geli gimana gitu mendengar tawaran absurd Aomine.

" _Well_ yeah boleh lah. Lagian orang bodoh gak akan hidup tanpa orang bodoh yang lain."

Sore itu tawaan persahabatan mereka bergema di lapangan basket tempat One on One pertama mereka. Dan Kagami benar-benar yakin jika Aomine adalah jawaban atas harapan yang pernah ia ucapkan saat bintang jatuh.

.

.

Cuma butuh waktu satu bulan untuk Aomine tahu seluk beluk seorang Kagami Taiga. Mulai dari dia yang pernah tinggal di Amerika(pantas saja dia meremehkan orang jepang, karena sudah belajar dari sumbernya langsung itu pendapat Aomine), Kagami yang porsi makannya setara dengan orang sekampung, Cheeseburger di Majiba kesukaannya. Kagami yang hanya tinggal dengan Ayahnya di Jepang dikarenakan Ibunya meninggal saat dia SMP. Dan yang paling mencengangkan menurut Aomine, masakannya yang mengalahkan restaurant bintang lima. Aomine jadi makin betah sahabatan dengan Kagami.

Bahkan ia tahu kalau mantan bayangannya di Teiko, Kuroko Tetsuya yang sekelas dengan Kagami. Selalu mengejar-ngejar Kagami agar mau ikut club basket dan menjadi cahaya barunya.

Bukan hanya Aomine yang sudah mengenal seluk beluk Kagami, dia pun sama. Tahu hal-hal nista dari seorang Aomine Daiki. Pecinta Oppai boing boing yang seperti dada idolanya Mai-chan, makanan kesukaannya chiken teriyaki/teriyaki burger dan udang, suka ngorek telinga dengan telunjuknya lalu memasukannya ke hidung-menggali emas-. Yahhh itu semua hanya sebagian kecil hal-hal absurd yang Kagami ketahui dari makhluk hitam itu.

Dan sekarang sudah 3 bulan lebih mereka bersahabat. Dan Kagami telah masuk ke klub basket di SMA nya, kerjaan mereka hanya bolos, main basket, berantem, makan lalu tidur. Yah begitulah rutinitas sepasang orang bodoh ini, pasangan dalam arti teman plissss.

Aomine tengah serius menelusuri inci demi inci di majalah mesumnya, boing-boing Mai-chan tiap minggu selalu bertambah indah menurut Aomine. Ia tengkurapan disofa Kagami sambil bersiul dan cekikikan tanpa malu. Sedangkan si empu pemilik apartemen sedang berada di dapur, sibuk memanggang kue ulang tahun.

Yap!

Ulang tahun. 2 Agustus tepatnya hari ini adalah ulang tahun Kagami. Dia bukanlah orang yang suka merayakan ulang tahun, tapi karena Aomine yang memaksanya dengan acara merengek-rengek apa boleh buat.

Dan ngenesnya dia sendiri yang harus membuat kue nya. Modus sekali bang Aho ini, keliatan banget kalo dia pengen makan kue enak.

 **Ting**

Kue diangkat dari _microwave_. Aroma manis menguar diruangan tv yang terhubung ke dapur. Hidung dekil itu mendengus-dengus nikmat.

"Udah jadi?" Aomine melongokan kepalanya diatas sandaran sofa.

"Belom. Bentar. Ngehias dulu." Tangan Kagami dengan lihai melapisi kue dengan krim putih, dan krim warna-warni lainnya.

10 menit berlalu. Kue sudah terlapisi dan terhias dengan cantik. Dan tahap akhir menambahkan potongan apel merah diatasnya.

Selesai! Kagami menghampiri Aomine sambil membawa kue ditangannya.

"Oy Aho! Kue nya udah ja..."

Aomine tengah tertidur damai dengan cover boing Mai-chan sebagai bantalnya.

"...di."

Kagami terkekeh geli. Lalu meletakan kue diatas meja, untuk kemudian mendekati wajah Aomine. Niatnya Kagami ingin menjahilinya. Tapi apalah daya, melihat wajah Aomine yang tertidur polos membuatnya melupakan rencananya.

Dan disinilah dia, duduk berjongkok dengan wajah bodoh. Memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah pemuda dim sahabatnya ini. Kagami tak pernah tahu jika shappire yang selalu berkilat tajam itu bisa tertutup dengan indah dengan bulu matanya.

Dan lihat juga bibir itu. Bibir yang selalu menyeringai menyebalkan. Kenapa bisa kelihatan begitu... menggoda.

Kagami menggeleng cepat. Tidak! Tidak! Otaknya error. Mana mungkin dia tergoda oleh bibir seorang pria, mustahil lah. Dia kan _straight_ tulen. Meskipun masih ditemani sabun saat malam minggu tiba.

Mengabaikan otaknya nya masih terkena virus. Kagami kembali melihat wajah Aomine. Dan...

Mata Aomine terbuka. _Shappire_ nya dengan intens menatap Kagami. Tapi masih dalam posisi tidur tadi. Kagami meneguk ludah, dan entah kenapa ada semburat merah tipis di kedua pipi Kagami.

"Lo ngapain?" aomine bertanya dengan suara _husky_ paraunya karena bangun tidur.

"N..nggak kok." Kagami mengibaskan tangannya. Kenapa dia jadi panik begini? Lalu kemudian berdehem, menghilangkan _nervous_ nya. Ngapain pake _nervous_ segala sih? "Gue cuman mau bangunin lo. Tuh kue nya dah jadi." Kagami mengedikan dagunya kearah kue yang teronggok manis dimeja.

Aomine nyengir. Lalu bangun dan duduk, tangannya merogoh baju dan mengusap-usap perut tan eksotisnya dan tangan lainnya menggaruk-garuk kepala sambil menguap.

Kagami diam, tak bergerak dari posisinya berjongkok tadi. Matanya dengan lekat memandang kulit tan yang terekspos itu. Dan...entah kenapa ia harus meneguk ludahnya lagi.

Si hitam yang sadar Kagami diam saja langsung menelusuri arah pandang si merah itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya ketika hal yang menjadi perhatian Kagami sejak tadi adalah perutnya yang sedikit terekspos.

Aomine menyeringai, sangat lebar. "Hoooo. Gue rasa ada yang menjilat ludahnya sendiri, eh?"

Kagami tersentak. "What the.. apa maksud lo Ahomine?"

Panther kembali menyeringai menyeramkan.

 **Set**

Dan dengan sekejap membuka pakaiannya. Kagami melotot, Aomine menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan seduktif lalu beranjak mendekati Kagami.

Reflek Kagami mundur sebisanya, tapi sayang. Aomine dengan secepat kilat menerjang Kagami, mengunci kedua tangan mangsanya dikedua sisi.

"L...lo mau ngapain?! Lepasin kunyuk!" Kagami berontak, berusaha melepaskan kurungan Aomine. Tapi sia-sia, tenaga Aomine lebih besar dari yang ia kira.

"Lo selalu bilang gak suka homo kan?"

Ya. Kagami ingat dia selalu bilang jika dia tak menyukai hubungan sesama jenis, apalagi sesama lelaki. Meskipun ia sudah sangat sering melihatnya di Amerika. Dan kadang jika Aomine merangkul pundaknya atau melakukan kontak fisik (plisss ini kontak fisik biasa ok!) seperti Aomine yang selalu ketiduran dipundaknya saat dikereta atau Aomine yang suka usil meniup telinganya jika dia sedang masak. Kagami selalu menuduhnya humu.

"G...G..Gue..."

"Dan sekarang orang yang katanya benci homo malah ngiler liat perut _abs_ gue?"

 _Crap!_ Kagami bungkam. Lidahnya kelu untuk beralibi, lagipula memang iya sih dia sempat terpesona melihat kotak-kotak cokelat diperut Aomine. Tapi itu hanya sekedar... kagum mungkin? Yang pasti dia masih normal.

Aomine yang lelah menunggu orang dibawahnya menjawab, berinisiatif mendekatkan wajahnya. Kagami bisa merasakan nafas Aomine yang mulai menggelitik hidungnya.

Kagami tidak tahu apa yang ada di otaknya, tapi satu hal yang pasti. Ia malah memejamkan matanya ketika bibir Aomine hanya setengah centi diatas bibirnya.

"Kagami-kun! Aomine-kun!"

Dua pasang _top-bottom_ itu membeku. Dengan patah-patah dramatis, mereka menengok ke sumber suara lembut tersebut.

Kuroko Tetsuya sedang berdiri dengan vanilla milkshake ditangan kanannya. Mukanya tidak berubah masih datar sedatar layar tanclep didesa author tapi yang sebenarnya mengeluarkan aura kekagetan.

Dengan rusuh mereka berdua saling menjauh. Terdengar suara gedebug Aomine yang jatuh saat mengenakan pakaiannya kembali. Sedangkan Kagami langsung berpura-pura melahap kue yang ia buat tadi.

"Oy! Bakagami! Jangan makan semua kue nya!" Aomine merebut kue yang sedang diembat sang Macan kelaparan.

"Kembbbbbuabbblibbbkabbn!" Kue yang dikunyah Kagami muncrat kemana-mana disebabkan sang empunya berteriak tak karuan.

Aomine berlari menghindar, agar kue nya tak jatuh ditangan yg salah(?) lagi.

Dan Kuroko hanya memandang mereka tanpa ekspresi, yahhhh memang dari sono nya datar sih. Tapi masalahnya ini loh! Tadi kan dia melihat dua AhoBaka itu tindih-tindihan, lagi ngapain coba? Kuroko kan berpikiran macam-macam jadinya.

" _Tadaima_!" Tiba-tiba Kagami Rinne(Ayah Kagami) pulang, menenteng tas kresek lumayan besar.

"Ah! Dad.. _Okaeri_." Kagami berhenti dari acara kejar-kejarannya dengan Aomine, dan berjalan menghampiri Ayahnya. Membantu membawa tas kerja dan kresek yang dibawa Ayahnya. Sedangkan sang Ayah membuka sepatu yang melekat dikakinya dan mulai masuk keruang tamu.

" _Doumo_ Kagami-san!" Kuroko membungkuk, memberi salam.

" _Konbanwa_ Kuroko. Ah... dan Aomine." Kagami-san tersenyum kepada mereka berdua.

" _Konbanwa_ paman." Aomine berjalan mendekati sofa dan meletakan kue di meja kembali.

"Dad! Apa yang kau bawa?" Kagami bertanya sambil menaikan kresek sedang itu keatas.

"Oh.. itu untuk pesta kita nanti. Mana mungkin seorang Ayah lupa hari ulang tahun anaknya?"

Kagami nyengir. " _Thank's_ Dad."

"Baiklah kalian persiapkan makanannya dulu. Aku mau mandi dulu."

" _Ha'i_."

...

"Jadi... Daddy yang menyuruh Kuroko untuk datang?"

Kagami-san mengangguk. Mereka kini sedang berpesta di ruang tamu Apartemen keluarga Kagami, Kue ulang tahun, jus jeruk, berbagai cemilan dan satu botol bir (ini hanya untuk Ayah Kagami tentu saja) menemani pesta kecil mereka.

Kagami monyong-monyong, melahap kue buatannya tadi.

" _Geez_.. Kagami. Lo kan yang ulang tahunnya. Harusnya tuh kue buat kita-kita." Aomine memencet hidung Kagami.

Sang korban menabok wajah Aomine alhasil mereka jewer-jeweran pipi. Kagami-san tertawa geli , yahhh dia sudah sering melihat anaknya dan Aomine bertengkar tapi dia tak pernah bosan untuk tertawa , dan Kuroko sibuk memotret moment lucu dihadapannya setidaknya itu menurut Kuroko.

"Haha.. sudah.. sudah kalian berdua." Kagami-san melerai. " Nah Taiga.. ini untukmu!" Kagami-san menyodorkan kotak kecil hitam, Kagami langsung menerimanya dengan sumringah. "Bukalah!"

Kagami mengangguk masih dengan cengiran lebarnya, background bunga-bunga indah bermekaran muncul. Disampingnya Aomine memandang ngeri, berfikir kalo Kagami agaknya sudah mulai gila.

Sang anak secepat kilat membukanya untunglah Ayahnya tak membungkusnya. Cengiran Kagami makin lebar dan Aomine menjauh, fix ini mah Kagami jadi horror.

Kagami langsung memakainya. Sebuah kalung rantai dengan cincin perak sebagai bandulnya. "Thank's Dad! Eh? Kok ada dua?" Kagami menunjuk kalung yang masih berada dikotak.

"Itu untuk Aomine." Kagami-san tersenyum watados.

"Eh?" Aomine kaget.

"Ehhhhhhhhhh? Kenapa dia harus diberi juga Dad. Ulang tahunnya kan masih lama?!"

"Hahahaha. Tak apa-apa, anggap saja itu untuk ulang tahunnya nanti. Oh iya, hadiah ini bukan dari Ayah saja loh. Kuroko yang punya ide hadiah ini."

Kagami dan Aomine menoleh bersamaan, Kuroko hanya menyesap vanilla milkshakenya adem ayem. "Itu sebagai tanda persahabatan kalian." Tandasnya.

Entah kenapa dada mereka berdua jadi menghangat.

...

Kagami berdiri dibalkon. Angin malam ini begitu segar, rambut merah batanya melambai tertiup angin.

"Oy! Ngelamun mulu!" Aomine menghampiri Kagami dan ikut menghirup udara segar, kalung yang sepasang dengan Kagami pun sudah dipasang dilehernya.

Pesta kecil-kecilan mereka telah selesai. Kuroko pulang kerumah, Kagami-san memilih untuk tidur karena lelah setelah seharian bekerja, dan Aomine akan menginap diapartemen Kagami.

"Siapa yang ngelamun. Gue... Cuma lagi inget..seseorang..." _Crimson_ sendu itu menatap hamburan bintang diatas.

"Nyokap lo?" Aomine menebak.

Kagami hanya tersenyum. "Lo tahu.. dulu Ibu gue selalu cerita tentang keajaiban bintang jatuh sebelum gue tidur. Bintang jatuh itu bisa ngabulin permintaan."

Aomine mendengus, tapi tetap menyimak Kagami.

"Dan dengan bodohnya saat nyokap gue udah gak ada, dan saat gue liat bintang jatuh gue langsung berharap kalo nyokap gue bakal hidup lagi."

Aomine masih bergeming. "Tapi... permintaan gue gak pernah ke kabul."

"Iyalah bego. Mana mungkin orang yang udah meninggal bakal idup lagi." Jitakan hinggap dikepala Kagami.

Kagami melenguh, kekuatan Aomine itu besar kalian ingat? "Namanya juga anak kecil Aho. Masih berpikiran pendek."

"Heh, udah gede juga sama kok." Aomine tersenyum mengejek. Dan sukses mendapat deathglare dari Kagami. "Oke..oke lanjutin!"

Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir ranum Kagami. "Tapi.. sebagai gantinya gue dapet keluarga baru disana. Lo masih inget foto cowok yang poninya sebelah sama cewek bule errrr beroppai gede?"

Aomine mengangguk semangat. Ia jadi ingat pernah minjem HP Kagami dan melihat galerinya. "Nah gue ketemu mereka, yang gue anggap sebagai kakak gue sendiri."

"...Dan... Sebelum gue ketemu lo ditempat les. Gue liat bintang jatuh dan buat permintaan. Dan lo tahu apa yang gue harapkan?"

Gelengan sebagai balasan. Dan Aomine... melihat senyum Kagami yang paling indah yang pernah ia tahu.

"Ketemu sahabat kayak lo."

Darah Aomine berdesir, pipinya sedikit memancarkan rona merah dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Kagami!"

"Hm?"

"Boleh gak gue meluk lo?"

"Eh?" **Blush.**

Kagami tak mengiyakan, tapi Aomine maen nyosor-nyosor saja dan dengan sekali gerakan badan besar Kagami sudah berada dalam pelukan si hitam. Dadanya ngedangdut ria, wajahnya benar-benar merah total.

Hangat. Biarlah Aomine tak memberikan kado apa-apa, pelukan ini saja sudah cukup sebagai hadiahnya.

Dan... tanpa sadar pelukan mereka telah membuat orientasi mereka berubah.

Mereka hanya tak tahu jika ada bintang jatuh yang melintas diatas mereka.

' _Gue...mungkin... suka lo Aomine!'_

' _Gue harap...lo bakal jadi milik gue Kagami!'_

.

.

Setelah insiden peluk-plukan pertama mereka. Hubungan mereka sedikit meregang, bukan musuhan! Hanya saja mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan jika bertemu. Seperti sekarang, Kagami kembali menjalankan rutinitas les membosankannya, dan Aomine hampir setiap hari membolos. Jika adapun mereka langsung pulang kerumah masing-masing tanpa ada acara ritual keramat One on One mereka.

' _Hah. Gue kangen lo Aho!'_

Kagami menumpu wajah dengan tangan, menghadap jendela. Mengabaikan sensei yang semangat mengajar.

...

Aomine sebenarnya ingin bertemu Kagami. Main lagi, bolos lagi, eh! Tidak! Dia sedang bolos sekarang. Aomine menghela nafas, ia sedang tiduran dikamarnya sambil membaca. Bukan! Bukan! Bukan majalah Mai-Chan kesukaannya, ia punya buku baru yang ia sukai. Doujin Humu!

Tidak percaya?

Lihat saja buktinya! Doujin R-18 bertebaran disetiap sudut, Laptopnya menyala menampilkan anime humu-humuan. Yap! Sebenarnya Aomine sedang belajar. Belajar bagaimana hubungan antar lelaki, pasalnya Aomine sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri Kagami, ceritanya dia jadi humu sekarang. Sedangkan yang ia tahu Kagami itu anti humu.

Aomine jadi ngenes. Cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, bukan hanya Mai-chan yang sulit ia dapat tapi Kagami pun begitu sulit diraih. Apalagi tanggal 31 agustus nanti, tepatnya 2 hari lagi ulang tahunnya. Akankah Kagami menemuinya dan mengucapkan ulang tahun?

Hah... semoga saja!

.

.

 **31 Agustus**

Seoonggok manusia remang tengah rebahan dikasurnya. Padahal ini jam 5 sore tapi Aomine sudah ngantuk. Dan ingat soal ulang tahunnya? Tgl 31? Hari ini? _Well_.. sebenarnya tak ada yg lupa tentang ulang tahunnya. Semua Kiseki no Sedai dan murid-murid klub basket tim lawan yang ia kenal pun memberinya ucapan lewat SMS. Termasuk...Kagami!

Yup! Kagami tak lupa sama sekali tentang ulang tahunnya. Jam 7 tadi pagi tepatnya.

' **Oy! Ahomine** _ **Otanjoubi Omedeto**_ **. Hadiahnya nyusul ya!'**

Itulah pesannya. Aomine tak butuh hadiah, dia hanya ingin ketemu Kagami karena hadiah yang paling Aomine inginkan adalah melihat senyuman Kagami yang manis.

"Arghhhhhh!" Aomine memeluk dakimakuranya, gegulingan kesana kemari. Ok fix! Dia sendiri yang akan menemui Kagami!

 **Drrrttt**

Aomine mendengus. Siapa sih yang mengganggu acara bersemangatnya yang akan bertemu pujaan hati. Aomine mengusap layar smarthphone nya.

' **KOOPers, kamu deket sama sahabat kamu? Boleh gak sih jadian? Untuk menjawabnya kamu wajib baca info ini cek this out ...'**

Aomine ingin membanting HP nya saat itu juga ke kasur empuknya. Kampret sekali nih operator kartu, serasa menohok Aomine.

 **Drrrttt**

Tiba-tiba HP kembali bergetar. Aomine menggeram, awas saja kalo operator sotoy itu lagi. Dengan ogah-ogahan Aomine membuka pesan.

 **To: Me**

 **From: Tetsu**

 **Subject:-**

 **Aomine-kun kami sudah ada didepan rumahmu. Kumohon keluarlah!**

Pupilnya melebar, dan langsung tergesa-gesa menuju lantai bawah. Yang benar saja, ngapain Kuroko disini. Dan...'mereka'?

 **Cklek**

Aomine membuka pintu, dan...

Warna pelangi langsung merusak retinanya.

...

"Kenapa kalian gak bilang-bilang sih mau kesini?" Aomine menggerutu, mereka kini tengah berkumpul diruang tengah rumah Aomine. Untunglah kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi kerumah neneknya di Kyoto selama 3 hari. Sehingga dia bebas berpesta.

"Apa kau tidak senang kami ada disini Daiki?" **Ckris**.

"A...ahh.. bukan. Hanya saja aku kaget. Kalian tak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu jika akan berkunjung." Aomine mengusap tengkuknya, ia lupa kalau ada Baginda Akashi disini.

"Mou.. Aominecchi. Tentu saja kami ingin memberikan kejutan ssu." Kise Ryouta, menggoyang-goyang tubuh Aomine.

"Itu benar nodayo. Bu..bukannya aku peduli. Kise yang memaksaku nanodayo." Midorima Shintarou menaikan kacamata yang tidak melorot sedikitpun. Ia memakai kalung tengkorak macam dukun, lucky itemnya hari ini nodayo.

"Nyem..nyem... Mido-chin masih tsundere ya?" Murasakibara Atsushi sibuk merampok semua makanan disana.

"Urusaii nodayo!"

Aomine memijit pelipisnya. Pening sekali kepalanya jika melihat kelakuan absurd teman-temannya. Ah! Ia ingat, Aomine kan ingin menemui Kagami. baiklah dia bisa pergi sebentar dan izin keteman-temannya.

"Oy! _Sorry_. Gue harus ketemu temen gue dulu. Gak apa-apa kan kalo gue tinggal sebentar?"

"Jika maksudmu Kagami-kun, aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk kesini Aomine-kun." Seperti biasa, Kuroko ngedot milkshake.

Mata Aomine melotot. Nih bocah biru kok pengertian banget.

 **Grep**

Aomine memegang kedua bahu Kuroko. "Terimakasih kawan." Aomine terharu dramatis, deburan ombak menjadi background mereka berdua. Dan Kuroko hanya memandangnya datar seperti biasa.

Aomine langsung melesat kekamar untuk berdandan rapih.

"Psst. Kurokocchi. Kagami itu siapa?" Kepala kuning nyembul diantara lumut(?) dan Titan(?).

"Sahabatnya Aomine-kun."

"Hemm. Aku tak pernah tahu jika dia punya sahabat, selain kita nodayo. Bu..bukannya aku mau jadi sahabatnya nodayo hanya saja itu tuntutan Nijimura senpai saat di SMP untuk berteman dengannya."

"Taiga itu orang pertama yang bisa melawan Daiki. Dan juga bukan Taiga yang meminta dia menjadi sahabatnya. Tapi Daiki sendiri." Akashi ikut nimbrung.

Semua orang disana shock. Berlebihan memang! Tapi asal kalian tahu saja, Aomine itu berandalan saat SMP, dia bisa masuk Kiseki no Sedai pun karena dipaksa Akashi. Dan... dia tak pernah sekalipun meminta sesorang menjadi sahabatnya. Termasuk mereka berlima.

 **Ting Tong**

Bel rumah Aomine berbunyi. "Aku yang akan membukanya ssu!" Kise mengacungkan tangannya dan berjalan ceria kepintu. Tapi saat tangannya akan memegang knop pintu, tangan lain mendahuluinya itu... tangan Aomine.

 **Cklek**

Dibalik pintu berdirilah Kagami memakai kemeja biru kotak-kotak yang tak dikancingkan, bagian lengannya digulung hingga siku, jeans hitam dan sepatu hitam biru yang menambah penampilannya tampan dan jangan lupakan kalung yang sepasang dengan Aomine. Dia membawa kotak yang diduga adalah kue ulang tahun.

"Ha...halo.." sapa Kagami gugup, tentu saja! Mereka sudah lama tak bertemu.

"Yo!" Aomine menjawab dengan tenang, meskipun sebenarnya dadanya dag dig dug tak karuan.

Kise memandang Aomine, lalu Kagami. Aomine lagi, Kagami lagi. Sampai dia pusing.

"Ayo masuk!" Aomine menuntun Kagami kedalam. Kagami mengangguk dan mengikuti Aomine, saat didepan Kise, dia membungkuk sebagai tanda perkenalan. Kise hanya mamandang kepergian merek. _'Itu ya yang namanya Kagami ssu?'_

Aomine memperkenalkan Kagami pada teman-temannya, tidak termasuk Kuroko. Mereka menyambutnya dengan hangat tentu saja dengan cara absurd mereka masing-masing. Dan Kagami hanya _sweatdrop_.

...

4 jam berlalu. Dan waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Semua orang disana sudah tepar karena permainan ABCD lima dasar mereka, dan yang kalah harus kena dare.

Aomine memandang mayat-mayat(?) yang bergelimpangan diruang tamunya dengan senyum. Tunggu! Tapi dia tak melihat Kagami. kepalanya mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan, tapi nihil. Aomine menghela nafas, mungkin dia sudah pulang. Padahal mereka belum bicara banyak tadi karena Kise selalu modus dekat-dekat dengan Kagami sekiranya itu yang ada diotak minimalis Aomine.

Kakinya beranjak meninggalkan ruang tamu berantakan itu, dan pergi sisi halaman rumahnya untuk menghirup udara segar. Dan tanpa diduga ia melihat Kagami yang sedang terlentang menatap langit malam disana. Tenang saja halaman rumahnya penuh dengan rumput bersih, jadi Kagami tidak kotor-kotoran. Aomine kemudian mengahampirinya dan duduk disamping Kagami.

Bukannya kaget atau apa, Kagami masih diam memandang bintang. Aomine mengerenyit, Kagami tidak seperti biasanya. "Oy!" panggil Aomine.

Kagami menoleh tanpa ekspresi. Mata Aomine memicing, nih anak kenapa?

"Lo kenapa?"

Kembali menatap bintang malam. "Gak papa."

Helaan nafas keluar dari hidung Aomine, telapak tangannya menyangga badan lalu kemudian melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kagami yaitu melihat bintang.

"Gue...ngerasa hubungan kita jadi aneh." Aomine memulai pembicaraan.

Kagami kembali menoleh. "Aneh gimana?"

"Yaaaa gak kayak biasanya. Jadi canggung."

Kagami tak menjawab. Benar apa yang dikatakan Aomine, mereka bukan lagi sahabat AhoBaka seperti dulu. Keheningan melanda mereka.

Sebenarnya Kagami ingin mengeluarkan uneg-uneg yang ada dihatinya, seperti ia yang merindukan Aomine, ia yang selalu memikirkan Aomine dan ia yang mulai menyukai Aomine. Tapi tidak! Ia pernah berkata menentang percintaan antar lelaki dia... tak mau dibilang menjilat ludahnya sendiri lagi.

Dan saat itulah, pupil mereka berdua melebar.

Disana! Diatas sana! Ada bintang jatuh.

Kagami menelungkupkan tangannya masih dalam posisi terlentang dan menutup matanya. Aomine memandangnya intens Kagami yang khusyu berdoa. Kulit remang itu tersenyum melihat kelakuan kekanakan orang disampingnya. Tapi dia akhirnya meng _copy_ kegiatan Kagami.

Tangan tan itu telungkup didepan wajahnya dan menutup mata.

"Kayak anak kecil eh?" Aomine berjengit dan menoleh kesumber suara.

Kagami sedang menyeringai mengejek padanya. Aomine mendengus. "Gue cuma ikut-ikutan bocah disamping gue."

Kagami memutar bola matanya. "Terserah lu dah."

"Apa yang lo pinta tadi?" tanya si tan.

Pipi Kagami memerah. " _Hi..Himitsu_."

Aomine menyeringai. "Pasti tentang gue."

"Geer lo!"

Aomine tertawa krispi. "Lo sendiri? Apa permintaan lo?" Kagami balik bertanya.

Tertawaan Aomine langsung lenyap seketika. Digantikan dengan senyuman kecut. "Lo... yakin mau tahu?" tanyanya ragu.

Kagami mengangguk mantap. Dan entah sudah berapa kali dalam hari ini Aomine menghela nafasnya. _Shappire_ itu langsung menatap lekat _Crimson_ yang berekspresi heran.

...

Kagami tak tahu apa yang ia dan Aomine lakukan sekarang. Yang pasti bibir diatasnya ini terus melumat bibir miliknya, mata Kagami terpejam erat. Tangannya meremas rerumputan pekarangan rumah Aomine. Setelah kurang lebih 5 menit bibir mereka menempel, Aomine menjauh. Tidak terlalu jauh, hanya berjarak beberapa centi diatasnya.

Wajah Kagami memerah, matanya berkabut. Begitupun Aomine. Mereka terengah, meskipun bukan _french kiss_ yang bergairah tapi itu cukup membuat mereka mengatur nafas. Tak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa detik, Kagami juga tidak berontak dan berteriak apa yang dilakukan Aomine tadi.

"Gue...suka lo Kagami."

Dan perkataan Aomine suskses membuat Kagami membulatkan matanya. Hanya satu kalimat yang ada diotak macetnya sekarang. _'Aomine...Humu.'_

"...Dan tadi berharap, lo juga bakal suka gue." Aomine tertawa miris. "...Tapi...lo gak suka _gay_. Lo _straight_ dan gue jadi humu gegara lo."

"Gue...emang pernah bilang kalo gak suka homo." Kagami membuang nafasnya. "Tapi kayaknya gue... bakal ngejilat ludah gue sendiri. Gue gak peduli lo bakal ketawa sepuasnya ato apa yang pasti..." Kagami menggantung kalimatnya dan tersenyum.

"Sejak kejadian dibalkon itu. Gue jadi suka sama lo. Yang artinya gue juga jadi humu gara-gara lo."

Aomine tersentak tetapi kemudian tertawa lagi. Tangan tan itu memegang sebelah pipi Kagami, dan tersenyum juga. "Mau pacaran?" tawarnya lembut.

Si merah terkekeh. "Lo gak takut bakal diejek temen-temen lo hah?"

"Nggak. Gue malahan pengen pamer kalo lo pacar gue." Gombalnya.

" _The hell are you sa_...mphhhhh." sebelum Kagami menyelesaikan ucapannya. Aomine sudah membungkamnya dengan ciuman.

"Pffuah.. Lo..." Kagami menggeram. Aomine terkekeh. "Gue serius Bakagami."

"Hahhh.. oke kita pacaran. Tapi kita _backstreet_ okey?"

" _Anything_." Bibir pemilik kulit tan itu menyeringai dan kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir pacar barunya.

Persahabatan dan cinta yang datang tiba-tiba dan mengabulkan harapan mereka.. _Well.. "Like a Shooting Star"_ benar kan?

 **OMAKE**

Lidah Aomine mengobrak-abrik seisi mulut Kagami. tak peduli angin malam yang menerpa badan yang hanya berbajukan kaos putih tanpa lengannya. Rasa manis dari bibir pacarnya sangat manis untuk ditinggalkan walau hanya sedetik. Mereka masih dihalam rumah Aomine, melanjutkan ciuman mereka tadi.

Kagami memukul-mukul dada Aomine, nafasnya sesak. Dia butuh oksigen. Aomine menggeram, tak akan! Dia tak mau melepas ciuman panas ini. Kagami mulai pusing, matanya berair, wajahnya sudah semerah apel merah yang matang.

"Ekhem!"

 _De ja vu_.. mereka berdua membeku dan melepaskan diri. Dan disana, diseberang kaca rumah yang terbuka sedikit menampilkan warna-warni pelangi dengan muka memerah berjamaah. Kise yang hidungnya bersimbah darah, Midorima yang menutup matanya sambil menaik-naikan kacamatanya, Murasakibara yang cengo dan berhenti makan, Kuroko yang datar-datar saja dan sibuk memotret moment didepannya, dan yang terakhir Akashi yang memainkan guntingnya tanpa ekspresi.

"I..I...Ini bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan!" Kagami berteriak panik.

"Tak apa Taiga. Kalian lanjutkan saj!. Kami mau pulang dulu." Akashi dan pasukannya berbalik arah tapi sang pemimpin menoleh sebentar. "Daiki jangan lupa memakai pengaman!" Dan dengan itu mereka sudah lenyap dari hadapan.

Sedangkan Aomine dan Kagami, mematung. Otak mereka memproses ucapan Akashi tadi. Tiba-tiba...

 **Blush**

"Kami belum sampai tahap itu!"

Ingatkan Aomine dan Kagami untuk melakukan perjanjian dengan Kiseki no Sedai agar merahasiakan hubungan mereka.

 **OWARI**

* * *

 **Pojokan: oke... sebenernya ini event buat ngerayain ultah Aomine dan buat event grup AoKaga INA di fb. HBD Bang Aho.. moga makin iteeeemmmm, makin gelaapppp, makin remangggggg, makin tak terlihat :v /digorok fans Aomine/**

 **Oke sekian bacot nya...**

 **Review, fav, follow, saran diperbolehkan...**


End file.
